Poetic Justice
by Sir Nicholas
Summary: Aradun Beastclaw, a Paladin fights the Lich King; Arthas Menethil in one final battle. Can Aradun save Azeroth and himself?


The Human Paladin; Aradun Beastclaw watched as the last Undead Guard fell before him with a screech of horror, as well as one begging it's master to forgive it, Aradun with a sigh of relief he continued on his quest. He marched through the great doors of Icecrown Citadel's throne room and stopped at the base of the stairs.

The noise of battle could still be heard throughout the now empty halls of the Citadel; no doubt Aradun's companions were still fighting the Lich King's army.

Aradun's mind turned back to the meeting where he and his small force of brave Warriors had gathered. Their mission; destroy the Lich King and end the Undead Scourge forever. Aradun and his companions were all members of the Argent Dawn, dedicated to the goal of exterminating Evil in Azeroth.

Whether Alliance, Horde, or otherwise the gathering of Warriors accepted help wherever it came. Aradun himself was a brave champion of the Alliance, and one of the members of both the Argent Dawn and the newly reformed Order of the Silver Hand.

Aradun was tall for a Human; broad shouldered, and had a muscular physique. He had long black hair, hazel eyes and a short beard. sique. He also wore plate-mail armor and wielded a two-handed Runeblade.

A weapon which he had discovered in Northrend, though he would not share his past with the other Warriors.

Aradun knew Arthas in the days when he was a Paladin. He and Arthas had competed for Uther's apprenticeship at one-point, although the two of them remained good friends.

Aradun had journeyed with Arthas to Northrend during the Plague of Lordaeron, though shortly after defeating the Dreadlord Mal'ganis and claiming the long-lost Runeblade Frostmourne, Arthas had abandoned his men and ventured into the icy wastelands alone.

Aradun was one of the few survivors who went after him, but lost his trail after the Prince had ventured through the icy peaks.

Near death, abandoned by his Prince, and too far into the Icy Wastelands to turn back, Aradun almost died. Yet, calling on the Light for strength, he continued.

Unknowingly, he had stumbled into the Storm Peaks.

Upon finding an ancient building deep in the mountains, Aradun ventured inside.

Finding it deserted, the Paladin explored. He would find out later that he had found the Temple of Storms.

Inside, near the center of the Great Temple, he had found a Runeblade. A weapon which had long since been embedded into an ancient pedestal.

Upon touching the hilt, Aradun was filled with renewed strength and power. He felt life in him again, and his powers increased as the sword easily slid out of it's pedestal.

Naming his new weapon, "The Seven Virtues", the Paladin made his way back to Lordaeron, only to find it decimated. Upon hearing of Arthas' corruption, he sought out to avenge the fallen Terenas.

And so, after years of planning, after years of preparation Aradun had finally gathered up enough strength and power to challenge the Lich King. He and his companions ventured into Northrend, determined to end the Scourge.

Now the brave Paladin looked up the stairway of his adversary; the Lich King, formerly the Crown Prince of Lordaeron; Arthas Menethil.

Frostmourne in one hand, the other resting firmly on his icy throne. The Lich King sat as still as a statue, watching his enemy through his thorny helmet. The terrible Master of the Scourge finally spoke with his telepathic voices.

"**Ah…Aradun Beastclaw."** He rumbled, his telepathic voices piercing the Paladin's mind like a frozen sword. **"Well met, it's been a long time." **He said, still not moving even a slight inch.

"I was hoping we would not see each other again. I can't allow you to continue Arthas." Aradun replied boldly, raising his weapon to his side.

"**You have ever been the ally of the Living. Have you not considered giving yourself to me?" **The Lich King asked, sending a telepathic vision of glory and power into the Paladin's mind.

In his mind's eye, Aradun could see himself sitting on the throne of Stormwind, legions of Undead at his command, all willing to obey his every whim.

But the Paladin shook off those thoughts, raising his weapon threateningly at the Master of the Scourge, "Think you I would want such a thing? NO! I am a Warrior of the Light." He replied proudly.

The Lich King was not pleased.

"**Still uttering the same nonsense…" **Arthas replied, his tone sounding disappointed. **"No matter."** He said, rising from the Frozen throne, his long black cloak dragging behind him like a river of unending Darkness.

Arthas rose to his full height, towering over the Paladin.

"**Now is the time to put aside, your weak belief in the Light and join ME, in remaking this world!" **Arthas declared venomously.

Aradun stood firmly, raising his own weapon in response. "Lich King, in the name of Terenas, I will defeat you again!!!" he declared.

Arthas attacked swiftly, with absolute precision and with incredible power. Aradun barely found himself able to withstand the first attack, much less retaliate.

Within seconds, Arthas had struck again, this time at his legs.

Aradun reacted immediately; leaping over the blade and delivering one swift strike to Arthas' face whilst in mid-air.

The attack however seemed to anger the Lich King more than hurt him. Arthas turned around swiftly. He reached out his free hand, seized Aradun by the throat and shoved him with amazing strength.

"Augh!" Aradun cried as he slammed into the stairway behind him, Arthas grinned in triumph behind his helmet at the sight of this as he advanced upon his enemy.

For Arthas was a skilled warrior, a swordsman of unmatched deadliness. Every attack he made, was made with incredible precision, he made the most of every backhand, every parry, not one move was made unless it was carefully calculated.

Aradun rose to his feet, holding his sword up at the former Paladin, his hazel eyes burning with righteous anger.

The Lich King was amused.

"**You want to fight me?" **he asked, **"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against **_**me**_** all by yourself? I am beloved by the Scourge." **

Aradun stood as firmly and strong as before.

"I'll kill you _and_ the Scourge!!!!"

Arthas nodded, accepting the challenge. Then he rushed forth once again.

The combatants locked swords, each pushing hard against the other. However, Arthas quickly broke the stalemate and swept his leg underneath Aradun.

The Paladin fell back as Arthas' leg knocked out his feet from under him. Aradun quickly raised his weapon and deflected Frostmourne as it came down upon him, the cursed sword struck the cold stone floor with a clang as it strayed from it's original course, away from the Paladin's beating heart.

Aradun leapt high into the air, twisting his body as his blade flew straight for Arthas' head.

There was no more going back.

There was nothing more than to fight for his very life.

Arthas raised his blade horizontally; blocking the blow and forcing Aradun back as he shoved the Paladin. _**"What's the matter?"**_ He mocked. _**"Are you afraid, Paladin?"  
**_  
"No, I am no longer afraid, Arthas. I am more powerful than you shall ever be. I am in tune with the motions of the Light. You race against it, seeking to control something beyond your grasp. You seek to control an entity that has allowed you to thrive. For that, I shall bring you to the end."

He arched his blade upward as Arthas growled and lunged—bringing his blade inches within impaling the Paladin. 

Racing towards his enemy, Aradun slashed left and right, rotating herself and pivoting his legs as he extended one out and slammed Arthas across his stomach. He grinned maliciously as he stood, unaffected and stout as before.

They had begun to make their way lower into the chasm before them. 

Countering one of Arthas' slashes, Aradun leapt over him, knocking his blade to the side. As he landed, he turned around fast and vertically slashed at him, the sword becoming embedded in his enemy's back.

Roaring in pain, Arthas turned his entire torso around quickly, his eyes shining with cold energies. The blade still embedded in his back, Arthas raised his gloved fist, swinging it out towards Aradun.

He easily sidestepped it; Arthas' fist meeting the nearby wall, breaking off a large portion. Ducking underneath Frostmourne as it came within inches of his head, Aradun raised his fists and proceeded to pummel Arthas' gut.

Landing four blows, then an uppercut to Arthas' helmet.

Though, this only seemed to anger him more then hurt him. Arthas slashed at Aradun again and again, Frostmourne meeting only empty air as Aradun ducked and rolled out of the way. He backflipped over Frostmourne, his feet meeting the wall behind him.

Kicking off it, he front flipped behind the Lich King and ripped his blade from his back as he landed. Turning around quickly Arthas raised Frostmourne, only to have it blown away by a blast of Light energy.

Howling in pain, he looked at his fresh wound on his hand. The Light energy had caused more damage then he'd previously anticipated.

Frostmourne had been blown away and into a nearby wall with a loud clang.

In front of him stood a smiling Aradun, steam coming from his own weapon, Aradun raised his sword and blew the steam away as Arthas' eyes tightened.

He growled in rage as he stomped forward Aradun fired another Light blast at the Lich King, only to have Arthas deflect it with his other arm. Still advancing the Lich King seized him by her neck and held him aloft.

Raising his sword, Aradun thrust it forward into Arthas' Stomach. The blade came out his back, his blood splattering out and all over Aradun's face.

Roaring again, Arthas released him. Out of blind rage he grasped the hilt of the sword, only to have it burn his palm yet again.

He shouted looking at his hand he could see a fresh scar in the shape of the blade's handle. Aradun, now free jumped up and brought his foot into Arthas' face.

Landing gracefully he kicked at Arthas again, and attempted a third time only to have the Lich King catch him by the ankle.

Snapping his jaw back into place with a crunch Arthas began spinning around, still holding Aradun's leg.

Spinning faster, he released his enemy and sent him flying.

Aradun turned his body in mid-air, his feet slamming into the wall and kicked off hard, flying straight back at the Lich King.

Turning his body again, Aradun outstretched his leg and kicked Arthas in the stomach causing him to fall over with a tremendous thud.

Landing on his feet, Aradun grasped the handle of his sword and pulled it out. Raising his head, Arthas froze as he felt the cold steel of Aradun's blade against his throat.

Holding it in place, the Paladin debated with himself whether or not to kill the Lich King. 

As she did so, Arthas laughed in his mixed voices. _**"Are you going to kill me, Paladin?"**_ He asked, still laughing. Aradun then gestured with the blade, lightly cutting the Lich King's throat and stopping his laughter. 

The Lich King's cruel sunken, blue eyes then met with Aradun's. The enmity between them reached a peak as Arthas' blind hate was matched with the Paladin's righteous fury.

In that moment when he was distracted, Arthas brought one of his legs forward, kicking Aradun in the stomach. The blade away from his throat, Arthas rose to his feet, knocking Aradun's sword away with a Dark Blast from his hand.

The Paladin raised one of his fists and swung it at the Lich King, only to have Arthas catch it.

Squeezing tightly, both of them heard the bones in Aradun's fist crack. Aradun violently recoiled in pain as Arthas raised his leg and kicked the Paladin again, this time in the face.

His leg struck the Paladin with such force he was sent flying across the room and he crashed into the wall behind him.

Arthas grinned, then turned his attention to Frostmourne, reaching out his massive hand, he grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the stone easily.

Raising his head Aradun suddenly felt a cold hand on his throat.

Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by an iron grip and into the face of Arthas.

His grip on her throat tightened, "_**What's the matter Paladin? Can you not handle the power of Frostmourne? Can you not handle my power?"**_ He asked his voice alight with Dark Triumph. _**"Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."**_ He said his grip tightening.

He raised Frostmourne with a proud smile. Ready to finish off the Paladin.

But Aradun wasn't done yet; he raised one hand away from Arthas' wrist, put it straight in the Lich King's face and fired a blast of Light energy.

The Lich King screamed in pain as the Light energy flashed through his body, weakening him. The power of the Light blinded him, forcing him to release the Paladin.

Ducking away from the Lich King, Aradun snatched his sword and turned back to his enemy. _**"You're going to pay for that you little worm!!!" **_Arthas yelled, his free hand covered his eyes as he struggled to regain his sight.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his heart, a loud clang was heard as a sword pierced his armor.

Turning his head downwards, Arthas could see Aradun's sword embedded in his chest, right through his heart. With that, Arthas collapsed to his knees, Aradun standing to his full height in front of him.

Slowly he reached outwards and pulled off Arthas' thorny helmet, causing his white hair to spill out all over his shoulders.

"_H-How?! How is it I have been so defeated!?!" _Arthas cried in disbelief, his voice now it's original tone and ring.

Aradun placed the ancient helmet down in front of Arthas, then he raised Arthas' head with one hand. "You have been doomed ever since you lost the ability to love."

Arthas coughed violently as he tried to draw breath, _"Augh...I cannot be beaten. It's just not fair...not fair..." _he uttered, "Arthas….you were such a Hero before, now you are nothing more than a broken shell of a man." Aradun said sadly. "You have killed everyone you ever knew or loved. All but Jaina have died because of you."

Arthas quivered, his eye twitching weakly as he tried one last time to reach Frostmourne, it had fallen onto the ground not far from him.

His hand grasped the icy handle, only to have Aradun's boot slam down onto his wrist, breaking his grip off the runeblade.

Arthas groaned, now knowing what it was like to feel cold. His master's spirit had been forcibly separated from his when both Frostmourne and his helmet were torn from him.

He looked upwards at Aradun, _"I...cannot help but wonder Aradun...if I had not taken up Frostmourne...what destiny would I have found? What if fate had decreed I would have killed Mal'ganis without the weapon...could I have stayed on the path of the Light as you did?"_

It was a very good question, but Aradun wished he had a very good answer.

A single tear fell from Arthas' green eyes, his vision now beginning to fade.

"_Uther...Muradin...Jaina...father, I hope you all can forgive me." _Arthas uttered, closing his eyes for the last time. _"In the end...as the Darkness takes me...I have but one wish left; that you grant me eternal peace Aradun." _

Aradun grasped his sword and with a great cry of strength, pulled it out of Arthas' chest.

With a twitch, Arthas collapsed forward.

The last thing he saw in his mind's eye was the beauty of Lordaeron, then his eyes saw no more.

It was true;

The Lich King, enemy of all Life on Azeroth was finally dead.

Aradun then raised his weapon high into the air, and with one swift stroke cut Arthas' head clean off.

Then he turned back to the Lich King's thorny helmet and Frostmourne.

Aradun raised his weapon once more, then brought it down onto the helmet. Upon contact, the helmet cracked and broke into pieces.

Aradun then grasped the hilt of Frostmourne with one hand, and the blade with the other. The blade's Evil energies had died off, symbolizing it's master now was gone forever.

Tightening his grip on either side of the cursed sword, Aradun then broke it in two and dropped it next to Arthas' body.

All around Icecrown Citadel, the Undead were screeching horribly; their master was dead and their powers were gone. With a great cry of demoralization and pain, the Undead minions of the Scourge all began to shriek and writhe on the ground.

They died within minutes.

With a cheer, the united forces all celebrated the end of the Scourge.

In the throne room, Aradun watched as the Frozen Throne, the icy seat upon which Arthas once ruled the Scourge with an iron fist began to crack and break apart.

With a sigh of relief and joy, Aradun smiled as his friends poured into the chamber, all of them praising him and laughing as they celebrated their victory.

Then, Aradun turned his attention to Arthas' body.

Gently, he turned Arthas onto his back, laid the remains of Frostmourne in his hands and folded them across his chest.

With that, Aradun now prayed to the Light to have mercy on the broken man's soul. He had done terrible things, but he had passed into the afterlife without anger or rage towards Aradun, but with sorrow and regret.

"Farewell, old friend."


End file.
